So Much For My Happy Ending
by AngelxofxmusicXx
Summary: HAS BEEN REWRITTEN! A happy family falls apart when something is found out about their baby. How will Erik come into this? Well lets just say Erik's is going to be telling a lot of bed time stories. Read and Review! ErikOC
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hello everyone! I'm finally back. Well for now anyway. As you may or may not know I've been gone for quite a long time. But now I'm back. I had written this and my other stories a long ass time ago. But I've made the choice to return and rewrite most of my fanfictions. So here is the first chapter of my rewrite of "So Much For My Happy Ending". More To Come Soon Please review!

A.N Part2: And I'm still going to try and write like Lemony Snicket. So don't beat me if it sucks. And I do not own any one in the Phantom of the opera. Or the way Lemony Snicket writes. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!

The story you are now reading from your computer or laptop- assuming you are reading this from your computer or laptop and that no one is reading this to you or anything like that- is only one of the many stories that will show you how cold and cruel the world can be. I am here to tell you of the sad story of Andrea Bouvier and her daughter Emily Bouvier and how they got their somewhat happy ending. But we will get to that later.

Our story begins one summer night in the Bouvier mansion where inside a happy mother and father watched their daughter; Emily play by the fireplace. If you were to walk in to the room or to look in though a window, you would think that here sat a perfect happy family. But I shall say this many times through out the story, 'Everything is not what it seems'. For this perfect, happy family is about to be turned upside down.

Andrea Bouvier sat comfortably on a couch near the fireplace, reading a book. Andrea had light chocolate brown hair that stop at the middle of her back. Her eyes were ice blue and at first glance, she seemed to be a cold-hearted woman. If you where to walk down the street and meet Andrea along the way and you did not have the pleasure of know her personally, you would think she was a very stuck up kind of person. But if you knew Andrea personally -which I'm sure none of you do- you would know Andrea was actually a caring and understanding person. However she only helped people who earned her respect. She was a very proud person and never let anyone misuse her. She had had her own share of abuse when she was a child. But again we will get into that later.

Now as for Andrea's husband, Matthew Bouvierhe was a kind young man, a loving husband, and a wonderful father. He had brown hair and forest green eyes. Having grown up with only his nanny around to raise him, people thought he would not be a good father, but he proved to be one of the best. He always said how perfect Emily was and how much he loved Andrea. Now I know that some of you are saying 'I don't see how this story is sad. Here's a normal happy family, there's nothing sad about that.' But I have said it once and I will say it again. 'Every thing is not what it seems'.

A.N: Sorry that Erik is not in this chapter. I swear he's coming! Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thanks for the reviews. Please give me more! They really give me the will to keep writing. A BIG thank you to my beta reader who ROCKS my world!

B/N: Yeah. I know. I rock. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, that's Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber's and Gaston Leroux's, but I do own myself, Matthew, and the little sweetheart named Emily. 3

I'm about to ask you a question and I would appreciate it if you answered truthfully. 'Have you ever laughed at something when there was nothing to laugh at?' Think about it really hard. Now it doesn't even have to be you. It could be a friend or someone you don't even know. It's very embarrassing for you and for the person who made the mistake of laughing. However, after about a minute no one cares. Then, life goes on. But let me be the first to tell you this will not be forgotten very easily as Emily's random laughter rang throughout the room.

"And what's so funny?" Andrea asked her daughter as she looked up from her book. Emily did not answer she just kept laughing.

"What are you laughing at, darling?" Matthew inquired, placing his cup of tea on the coffee table. Yet again Emily did not stop laughing.

"Emily?" Andrea said as she got up and walked over to Emily in order to pick her up.

"Is she alright?" Matthew asked. He hurried to where his wife held Emily in her arms.

"I'm not sure." Andrea responded. She and her husband sat back down on the couch with Emily in between them. Emily then began to hum to herself, trying to make her own sort of silly childish music.

"Well, she seems fine now." Matthew said, patting the top of Emily's head. Emily looked up at her mother and father with a smile.

"I think your right, my love. Come, let's put these dishes in the sink and put Emily to bed." Andrea said while kissing Emily's forehead.

"Of course. Now, you stay here, Emily. We'll be back in a minute." Matthew said as he helped his wife clear away the dirty tea set.

Both parents stood and made their way into the kitchen where their conversation continued.

"Well, she seems to be fine." Matthew reassured his wife when he saw a look of worry her face.

"You're right. Maybe she has an imaginary friend and she was laughing at it," Andrea replied, talking to herself more than her husband.

"Yes. That has to be it," Matthew said as he pulled Andrea into his arms. Slowly, gently, and lovingly, he rubbed her back. "She's fine, Andrea. There's nothing wrong with her. She is perfect and we shall love her until the end of time." Matthew whispered into her ear.

"Oh, Matthew, you make everything so much better. You've made life worth living. Emily and you are all that I'll ever need." Andrea whispered back just before their lips found one another in a delicate kiss. Now, this is the moment when this happy, perfect family gets turned upside down. I advise you to go read something else that won't be as upsetting as this. Tears have filled my eyes as I typed this sentence in knowing that this sentence is where everything starts to become undone.

Emily's cry of pain tore through the once quiet atmosphere of the house. Andrea and Matthew ran in to the living room to see Emily on the floor, crying, beside the coffee table.

"My poor baby!" Andrea's shrill cry rang out, rushing to her child and gathering her in her arms.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Matthew yelled as he hurried out of the room, but Andrea barely noticed since she was to busy trying to calm Emily's tears.

"Shhhhh, it's alright. Mommy**'**s here now. Don't cry," Andrea cooed to her red-eyed, puffy-cheeked daughter. After a little while Matthew returned with a doctor. The wait outside Emily's room drove both her parents into some state of madness. They thought that they're little one might have been alright if they hadn't have left her alone. Finally, the doctor emerged from Emily's room with a morbid look on his face. The troubled parents glanced at the doctor's solemn completion.

"Is she alright?" Matthew asked while gripping on to Andrea's smaller hand.

"She's fine… _physically …_ I'm sorry I have to tell you this but your daughter is slightly mentally challenged." The doctor confessed as he began to gather his things.

"Is there anything we can do?" Andrea gasped out, holding on to her husband for dear life, feeling that she would fall if she let go.

"The only thing you can do is love her and hope that this goes away when she grows up." With that the doctor left, knowing that they would want to be alone.

Later that night, after Emily had been put to bed and all servants had taken they're leave, Andrea and Mathew slipped into bed quietly. "Matthew, what are we going to do?" Andrea asked as she made herself comfortable next to her husband.

"We're going to do what the doctor told us to do. We're going to love her forever." Matthew replied as he opened his arms to the love of his life so he could hold her close to his heart; where she belonged.

"But what will everyone else say?" She continued as she moved into her husband's embrace. More than anything now she needed to feel his loving warmth around her.

"Who cares what everyone else says? We love her and that's the end of it." Matthew answered sternly as he shut off the gas lamp that was placed on the bedside table.

"So you're fine with this? You don't care about Emily's … _illness_?" Her voice strained to say those words at all, but she had to know if he would still love Emily the same way he did before.

"How can I not be fine with this? I love you and Emily with all of my heart." Matthew replied and pulled her even closer to him. "Now sleep beautiful." Matthew said in a loving command while kissing the top of her head. He inhaled in the scent of her chocolate brown hair so he could find his own peace that would somehow bring him to sleep. Soon, both Andrea and Matthew were in a deep sleep.

Now I know once again you are saying. 'Everything seems fine here. They're a happy family. You call this depressing?' So I tell once more to wait and see. For I am sure it will shock you all.

Around midnight Matthew got up out of bed. And as quietly as he could, he got dressed and went down the hall to Emily's bedroom ….

Please read readers, turn back now before it's too late and you find you are too drawn into the story. Go read something about a happy little kitty cat or something like that. For I have said it before I will say it again _'Every thing is not what it seems'_. Matthew quietly woke Emily up. "Wake up little one," Matthew whispered. His tone was a bit different from before.

"Daddy?" Emily yawned as she looked up into her father's green eyes as she started to rub her own green eyes with her small hands.

"Come on. We have to get you dressed." He took out some of Emily's clothes and brought them to her.

"W-why?" The sleepy little girl stuttered.

"We're going to go for a ride." Matthew replied, taking off Emily's lacey pink nightgown and started to get her dressed in warm clothing.

"Is mommy coming, too?" Emily asked as her father finished securing her cloak about her shoulders.

"No, mommy is sleeping. It's just going to be you and me." He lifted her up into his strong arms, walking quickly and quietly out of the house. If anyone had seen him it would have been his undoing. Andrea could **never** know. This of course is true for obvious reasons; would _you_ want to be married to a man who just threw your baby away? I most certainly hope not.

Matthew placed Emily into the carriage, making sure she'd stay still. He climbed inside and quickly told the driver to go to the opera house. Of course, the opera house had burned down nearly two years ago and no one went in there any more, but the driver had his orders. Without any questions, he took them there. Emily stayed perfectly quiet while she looked out the window. Her father's eyes shifted over to her. It was plain to see she was slowly falling asleep again, which was fine, for soon everything would be taken care of.

The carriage stopped and Matthew got out, taking Emily with him. He walked into the opera house and placed Emily down by the grand staircase. Before Emily could understand what was going on, Matthew turned around and left. Emily began to cry. Thick, heavy tears ran down her rosy cheeks. The poor little girl wished to go home where her mommy would be. Unfortunately, Mathew didn't even look back at his child. He had betrayed his daughter's innocence and his wife's trust.

What Matthew Bouvier did not know as he got back into his carriage, was a man dressed in all black and a white mask. He picked up poor Emily and carried her down to his under ground home.

A.N: And there you go! Please tell me what you think. I know there's not much Erik. But at least there was like two sentences! Reviews keep me alive so please do so.

B/N: T.T This was really sad. I hope you liked it. Isn't the author amazing?


End file.
